The present invention relates to a wire-feeding device for a wire-processing machine, there being provided after a wire supply and before the wire-processing machine a wire buffer which can be fed by a transporting unit, the wire buffer satisfying the requirement for wire of the wire-processing machine.
From German patent application DE 33 43 286 A1 an arrangement for coiling a lightwave conductor has become known. The coiling operation takes place under a constant mechanical tension. The tension is determined by the own weight of the hanging length of conductor and by an additional toroidal weight attached to it. The length of the hanging conductor and the position of the additional weight can be regulated by means of a regulating device and a detecting device. The rotational speed of the coiling reel is controlled in such manner that the length of the hanging conductor remains constant, light barriers arranged one above the other detecting the position of the additional weight.
A disadvantage of the known device is that to avoid hunting elaborate control and mechanical measures are necessary.